A special Christmas
by Rose-Aki
Summary: TJ has special plans for Christmas that involve Spinelli and his biggest secret. TJ/Spinelli


A/N: I couldn't resist to write a Recess Christmas fic, even if I already did one on last year. Please enjoy :)

* * *

TJ looked through his window. There was still no snow outside and tomorrow was Christmas. The absence of the snow wasn't the only thing he was worried about. In a few minutes he wanted to meet the rest of his friends at Kelso's and discuss their plans for Christmas. Every year after celebrating Christmas with their families the gang met in the afternoon to do something together. It had become a tradition for them. This year however TJ had plans that especially involved Spinelli.

Since Gretchen's experiment TJ felt strange around Spinelli. Not strange in a bad way, but every time they were close to each other he got the feeling butterflies were caged in his stomach. It had taken him a while to figure out what these strange feelings meant, but two weeks ago he had finally come to the conclusion that he had a crush on Spinelli. Now that he thought more about it he realized that even before the kiss she was the most important one for him out of their group of friends. Maybe it wasn't just a crush but what adults called love, but he was too young to know about such things just yet.

Since TJ had realized the meaning of his feelings for Spinelli two weeks ago he couldn't think clearly. She was always on his mind and he had to tell her what he felt for her before he lost himself completely in his thoughts about her. Even Miss Finster had asked him if he was alright, because he hadn't played new pranks on her.

He had decided that Christmas seemed like the right time to finally confess to her. However he was worried about his friends finding out that he had told Spinelli that all of them would meet up at 3.30 in the afternoon on Christmas, when in reality their friends would show up at four o'clock. Hopefully they wouldn't pick up on this before he could talk to her about his feelings. Sighing deeply TJ left the house.

When he arrived at Kelso's he saw that his friends were already there.

"Hey man you are late." Vince greeted him.

"Yeah I know. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Come sit down." Spinelli smiled at him and TJ felt his stomach turn pleasantly.

The moment he sat down his friends threw suggestions about what they could do on Christmas at him.

"How about we play basketball in the park?"

"That's too cold Vince." TJ dismissed it.

"We can let some of my helicopters fly."

"What about I show you the new experiment I am working on?"

TJ shook his head at Gus' and Gretchen's suggestions.

"We should do something that has to do with Christmas or at least with winter."

"Then let's go to a Christmas musical." Mikey said happily.

Suddenly Spinelli stood up, looking happy.

"I have it. We can go sledding and if until then no snow falls we can think about doing something else."

"That's a great idea." TJ not only liked her idea because he liked her, but because it was the best out of all their friends' ideas. It could have been on of his plans. "Does everyone agree?"

The others nodded. Finally they had found their activity for Christmas.

All six friends enjoyed the rest of the day together at Kelso's before it was time to leave. Mikey, Vince, Gus and Gretchen had to go right while TJ and Spinelli had to go left, so they had to say good bye to each other.

"Well then we meet tomorrow at the park around the same time as every year." Vince announced.

"Isn't it 3.30 this year? Didn't you tell me that TJ?" Spinelli asked confused, looking at TJ.

The group leader looked nervously around his friends until his eyes stopped at Mikey. He seemed to understand what TJ was pleading him to do immediately.

"Now I remember, TJ told me that too. It's 3.30 then. Well let's go my dear friends." Mikey covered up for him and dragged the rest of the group to the right.

"But Mikey why-"

"Don't worry my dear Gus. This evening holds so much Christmas magic."

TJ had to remember to thank Mikey for this later.

"They are really crazy." Spinelli shook her head at their retreating friends.

"Well they are friends with us so they have to be crazy."

"True." Spinelli smiled at TJ.

The way back to their houses was spend with animated talking. When they arrived in their street they said their good byes to each other and went inside. This night TJ fell asleep with mixed feelings.

Finally it was Christmas morning and TJ was the first to be up. He was excited to celebrate Christmas and open gifts, but he was still a little nervous about this afternoon. When his family said it was okay for him to leave and go see his friends TJ went quickly to the park. He had thought about picking up Spinelli so they could go together to the park, but thought better of it. If he really wanted to be prepared to confess to her it was better if he would meet her there.

When he arrived at the park he saw on the clock standing there that he got five minutes left until Spinelli would show up. The decision to tell her how he felt had been a difficult one, because if this would go wrong he would lose her as a friend, so he really hoped everything would go alright.

"Hey TJ, seems like we are the firsts here."

The group leader turned around to come face to face with Spinelli. This was the moment he had feared and hoped for.

"I have to tell you something. The others will come around four. I told you half an hour earlier so we could be alone for a moment."

TJ had thought that she would punch him for lying to her, but she just looked confused at him.

"Why?"

"Well I wanted to tell you something." He took a deep breath. "I have been feeling strange since we k-kissed whenever we were close to each other. It took me a while to find out why and I-I..." He stopped and tried again. This was more difficult than he hoped it would be. "I have feelings for you...beyond which I should for a best friend."

TJ looked nervously at her, preparing for rejection or any sign that she would punch him any minute. What he saw however surprised him. For as long as he had known her she had never blushed, but right now she was. The sight of her blushing let his heart race.

"You look beautiful." He hadn't meant to say that out loud, but the words were out before he could stop them.

Her blush deepened and she looked on the ground before she shyly meeting his eyes.

"TJ I-I feel the same."

TJ couldn't believe it. She really felt the same way. Stepping closer to her he laid one of his hands softly on her cheek. Waiting until she gave him permission by closing her eyes he closed his own and the gap between their lips. It was only their second kiss in their life, but it was like heaven for both of them.

TJ felt a snow flake on his nose and knew without having to break the kiss with Spinelli that it had started snowing. All he wanted for Christmas was now granted.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. I wish all of you merry Christmas :)


End file.
